1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a formation of an event picture in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for forming an event picture in a mobile communication terminal allowing a user to correctly perceive an occurrence of an event to prevent an erroneous operation when any event occurs under state that a service picture is displayed on a screen of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as a mobile communication technology has been rapidly developed, many people use a mobile communication terminal such as PCS phone, cellular phone, PDA phone and the like. The mobile communication terminal provides a variety of additional services such as electronic diary, game, schedule management functions as well as an inherent communication service such as general voice communication, message communication, wireless internet communication and the like.
The mobile communication terminal is provided with a keypad comprising numbers, characters, various function buttons and the like as one of user interfaces. A user can select and use the communication services and the various additional services such as electronic diary, game and schedule management functions through a keypad operation.
However, according to the mobile communication terminal of the prior art, if any event such as call reception, alarm or message reception occurs while a user of the terminal operates command input buttons provided to the terminal for using the services, rather than a stand-by state, the terminal picture transitions to a picture for processing the occurred event. At this time, if the terminal user continuously operates the buttons to input a command without perceiving the event occurrence, an unintended event may be processed or an erroneous operation may occur.